


It's okay to cry

by DemigodWolf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ear infection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some crying, all of them would, but chan especially, chan would make a splendid father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: Jeongin wakes up with his ear hurtingBasically, me projecting my ear infection into Jeonjin and making his Hyungs take care of him.Summary sucks and title sucks harder but i'm in pain so bear with me pleASE.Enjoy, I guess





	It's okay to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Me describing what I've been going through this past week, only without having the Stray Kids there to keep me company.  
> Far longer than I expected, thus the kinda rushed ending.  
> Non beta read, just me rambling.

Jeongin was having the worst day. It was definitely a bad day, a very, very bad day. 

Firstly, there were clouds all over the sky, thunder rumbling and lighting striking from time to time. But no rain. Yet. Jeongin hated thunder storms. 

Secondly, it was laundry day. That meant he had to do the laundry, not only for his clothes, but for eight other people. For eight other men.

But the thing that made this day the worst, was the fact that he woke up with his right ear hurting. 

Now, he wasn’t a stranger to ear infections. In fact, his parents had told him that when he was a baby he would have an ear infection as frequent as once a month. That stopped when he turned three. He was a full for believing that it would actually stop.

So, here he was, trying not to whimper from the pain. 

It was still early, his hyungs were still asleep, he would not wake them up from his whimpering.

He tried to act as if nothing was wrong, no one was awake to call him out of it anyways, so he did what he always did when he woke up; 

Go to the bathroom, pee, clean his face. Check.

Go to the kitchen, drink water, search for something edible. Almost check.

If there wasn’t anything edible, then he was supposed to go wake up Chan so he could cook them breakfast.

But the pain was starting to get worse, and suddenly there were tears clouding his vision and he rushed to that drawer he knew they kept their medicine in. 

But, since this was the worst day of Jeongin’s life, they were out of painkillers.

He sat down on a kitchen chair, holding his head, trying not to add pressure to his aching ear. 

His parents would tell him that he was always crying when he was a baby. If his ear infections were that bad, he wanted to go back in time and nod to his baby self in understanding. It fucking hurt. He was the strongest man he knew.

Apart from the pain, his ear was starting to get clogged as well. Maybe that was why he didn’t hear Minho walking towards him.

“Good morning,” Said the older boy and Jeongin wiped his eyes fast and looked up at his hyung with the fakest smile he ever did in his life.

“Good morning, hyung.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at him, obviously looking right through him.

“Are you okay? You look kind of sweaty.” 

Jeongin just smiled at him again. “It’s nothing, really. My ear just hurts a little. I’m sure it’ll go away soon,” He said cheerily. 

That was one of the biggest lies he’d ever told. If someone asked him how much pain he was feeling right now, from one to ten, ten being him crying his eyes out, wailing for his mum, he would say it was an eight-point-five. 

Minho looked at him again, now raising both of his eyebrows, but chose not to comment.

“Chan hyung is getting dressed and then he’s coming to make breakfast. Can you wake the rest of them up? Woojin hyung is in the bathroom.” 

Jeongin nodded and stood up, quick to leave his suspicious hyung behind, but he was stopped from a sudden wave of nausea that made him sit down again. Curse his body for betraying him.

Minho was already on his side, calling his name and repeatedly asking him if he was okay, but Jeongin was trying to fight off his tears because his pain had gone up to nine and he really didn’t want to cry for his mother.

There were feet in front of him and then a hand raising his chin up until he was looking at the concerned eyes of Chan.

“Are you alright?” 

Jeongin just shook his head, whimpering as another wave of pain hit him. His whole right side of his face felt like it was on fire, constantly attacked again and again.

“He said his ear was hurting,” Minho said. “Guess it’s serious enough if he’s crying over the pain.”

Jeongin whined at the words. He did not want to seem like a cry baby in front of his hyungs. He was better than this.

“Can you go tell the others to hurry up? We need to take him to the doctor. I’ll call the manager when we’re all ready.” Minho nodded and left.

“We’re not going to think different of you, you know,” Chan started and Jeongin looked up at him. The older boy gave him a small smile. “Ear infections are painful, it’s okay to cry.” 

Chan had this superpower when he knew exactly what to say, exactly when the other one needed to hear it.

Jeongin nodded and let a tear or two escape, biting his lip as to not let any more whimpers out.

Chan walked closer to him and hugged him, guiding Jeongin’s head to his head and petting his head.

“It’s okay,” He whispered, voice soothing. “Let it out.” 

And Jeongin did. He didn’t exactly cry. It was just tears running down his face with the occasional gasp as a new wave of pain rushed to his ear. 

It wasn’t long till the other boys were awake and dressed, all equally tensed at the sight of the youngest with tear tracks on his face, though no one commented on it.

“Changbin, can you go to the drug store down the street and buy some painkillers?” Chan asked and the younger boy nodded, immediately moving towards the door to put his shoes on.

“I’ll go with him,” Felix said and moved towards the older boy. Soon they had left, leaving only seven boys behind.

Jeongin had stopped crying, the pain finally going back to its original eight-point-five, still painful, but not enough for him to cry over. Maybe only tear up.

“Jisung, can you help Minho make breakfast? I don’t think he can do it on his own,” Chan said, trying to light up the mood, earning a scoff from Minho, an amused chuckle by Jisung and a small giggle from Jeongin. It worked.

“Woojin hyung, can you call the manager and tell him that we need to get Jeongin to the doctor?” Woojin nodded.

The only ones without a task were Seungmin and Hyunjin, but they quickly moved to Jeongin to try to distract him from his pain. 

When it seemed like it was working, Chan moved to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

Soon, Felix and Changbin were back with the painkillers, giving them to Chan.

Minho gave Jeongin a warm glass of milk while Jisung pushed a plate of some fruit and toast in front of him.

“You must eat something before taking the medicine,” Chan said and Jeongin nodded, taking a bite of a slice of apple, instantly wincing and putting it down.

“It hurts,” He whispered, willing his eyes not to tear up.

“Drink the milk at least,” Minho offered.

Jeongin nodded. He could do that. And he did. It didn’t hurt as much as chewing and soon he was gulping down a painkiller, eagerly waiting for the relief to come.

The others ate their breakfast, making small talk among them, nothing too loud, until the breakfast was eaten.

Their manager called them to inform them that he was waiting outside in the car, and Jisung volunteered himself and Minho to stay behind and clean up the dishes. Of course no one objected to it.

The ride to the doctor was a short one, filled with silence. The actual visit to the doctor took a little over an hour, filled with paperwork, phone calls, prescribing medicine and overprotective hyungs refusing to leave Jeongin out of their sight.

The ride back to the dorms was a more comfortable one that turned joyous when their manager announced that they were free for the day, and Jeongin for the next four days. 

The rest of the day was spent with the hyungs taking care of their maknae, making sure he was feeling the smallest of pain, answering to his every need, until he had to order them to just sit down and relax.


End file.
